La fille du corbeau
by Milana8
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la reine Elsa tombait amoureuse du pire criminel d'Arendelle, et après s'en être rendu compte, réalisait qu'elle portait son enfant ? L'histoire de Luna, fille des neiges, et d'un corbeau...
1. La reine et le corbeau

C'était un de ces soirs d'hiver où, ses tâches royales ayant été accomplies, la reine Elsa s'ennuyait. Anna était comme toujours avec Kristoff, par monts et par vaux, et, peu habituée aux contacts humains, elle n'avait durant cette dernière année pas su lier de véritable amitié avec d'autres. Ce soir là, donc, seule dans son bureau, Elsa frissonnait. Pas qu'elle ait froid : le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Mais il faisait sombre, et un vent glacial soufflait à grands coups sur les branches, qui crissaient sur les vitres et dessinaient sur les carreaux des ombres aux formes étranges et menaçantes. Une impression de danger flottait dans l'air, comme si une catastrophe se préparait, à toute allure, et qu'elle en serait la prochaine sur la liste. Alors qu'elle resserrait un peu plus son châle autour de sa poitrine, Elsa aperçut un oiseau noir, qui voletait autour de la fenêtre de son bureau. Quelque chose brillait autour de sa patte...

Oubliant pour un instant sa frayeur, elle ouvrit la vitre pour mieux voir, et l'oiseau se précipita à travers l'ouverture, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de refermer la fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'oiseau s'ébroua, se frotta l'aile, avant de se transformer en un jeune homme brun, aux longues mains fines et aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il sourit et tendit la main vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, la magie l'illuminant.

"N'approchez pas." gronda-t-elle "Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Qui êtes vous, et qui vous a permis d'entrer ?"

Le visage de l'inconnu s'illumina encore plus.

« C'est donc vrai, ce qu'on raconte » dit-il. « N'ayez pas peur, votre Majesté, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Crow. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi ? »  
Comme elle faisait non de la tête, il se pencha vers elle et lui proposa « Ça vous dirait de venir voler avec moi ? »

Trois mois plus tard, Elsa attendait impatiemment Crow devant sa fenêtre. Ils s'étaient vus presque tous les jours ces derniers mois, et chaque fois elle s'attachait à lui un peu plus. Ces moments où ils volaient ensemble étaient si magiques… Et puis il y avait ce sentiment nouveau aussi, ces flocons qui voletaient dans son ventre depuis une de leurs escapades le mois dernier…  
_  
Elsa vole, dans les bras de Crow. Ils survolent Arendelle, c'est la nuit et la ville dort, paisible. La nuit les porte, ils ressentent chaque souffle d'air sur leurs joues, voient chaque lumière qui éclairent les rares maisons encore éveillées. Après avoir tourné et retourné pendant un moment, grisés, ils s'arrêtent et s'allongent sur le versant d'un toit. Là, ils comptent les étoiles, parlent sans trop savoir ce qu'ils disent, quand tout à coup Elsa se rend compte que Crow a cessé de l'écouter pour la regarder, intensément. Elle se tait, et il l'embrasse. Il l'embrasse comme on embrasse une rose, ou quelque chose de très précieux et fragile. Et il murmure doucement à son oreille  
« Tu es à moi. »  
A ce moment-là, sa phrase la rend heureuse. C'est vrai. Elle est à lui. Complètement à lui. Pour toujours, avec un peu de chance_

Elle retomba de sa rêverie pour continuer à guetter, et voir une forme sombre se poser sur la corniche. C'est lui, le voilà, il est là ! Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et le corbeau s'arrêta comme toujours sur le rebord, avant de devenir à nouveau humain et de la prendre par la taille. Elle gloussa comme une enfant,se lova dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. C'était tellement fort... Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant à la fois. Ils restèrent un moment là, dans le bureau, avant de prendre leur envol comme toujours. Le vent de la nuit la faisait toujours frissonner, elle qui n'avait jamais froid, alors il la serra plus fort, et ils s'envolèrent plus haut. Plus haut, jusqu'à la lune, jusqu'aux étoiles. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, que la nuit était à eux, rien qu'à eux. Le monde leur appartenait, et ils étaient ensemble. Jeunes, heureux, amoureux, ils étaient tout, surplombaient l'univers. Elsa aimait bien s'imaginer qu'ils créaient leur propre monde, là haut sous le ciel sombre. Que la nuit leur appartenait. Tout était possible, et rien n'avait plus d'importance… Elle ferma les yeux et caressa doucement le plumage noir de l'oiseau qui la portait. Un élan de joie l'envahit, si puissant qu'elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.  
"Je t'aime." murmura-t-elle  
Le corbeau se retourna, et sur son bec auréolé de bleu par la lumière nocturne, elle aurait juré qu'il souriait...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, Crow raccompagna Elsa dans le bureau, l'embrassa avec passion avant de commencer à se dégager pour partir, mais elle le retint. Pendant leur vol tout à l'heure, elle avait pris une décision. Il était son âme soeur, celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours il lui semblait, et il était temps. Temps qu'elle soit vraiment, entièrement sienne.

« Attends » souffla-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à travers le palais, jusqu'à sa chambre. Avec un sourire mutin, elle ferma la porte et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Prends-moi » murmura-t-elle.


	2. Le pire cauchemar d'Arendelle

Quelques jours plus tard, Elsa descendit déjeuner, comme chaque matin. Elle avait très mal dormi, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars lui montrant Crow, va savoir pourquoi, de train de la pourchasser et de tuer des gens au passage Rêve stupide. Agacée par son inconscient qui l'empêchait de dormir, elle entra dans la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré. Sa sœur était déjà debout, comme toujours, et lisait le journal. La reine, mal réveillée, s'assit à coté d'elle et commença à boire son thé tout en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Les gros titres. Un homme échappé de prison. Flûte, encore du boulot pour le palais. Les citrouilles se vendaient mal. Article stupide, ce n'était pas la saison de toutes façons. Le pire fléau d'Arendelle a encore frappé. Allons donc, qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? ELle ne s'était pas tenu très au courant ces derniers temps... Elle baissa les yeux vers la photo qui illustrait l'article, et faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Le corbeau aux yeux rouges qui fixait l'objectif de ses yeux rouges, sanglants dans la lumière du flash, elle le connaissait. Et pour cause, elle volait sur son dos tous les soirs. Elle toussa, s'étrangla et demanda du mieux qu'elle put à sa sœur :

« Anna, qui c'est celui-là ? »

La jeune femme la regarda.

« Quoi, tu le connais pas ! Le pire ennemi d'Arendelle, rien que ça ! Il paraitrait qu'il serait capable de se changer en oiseau. Personne ne sait qui il est, ni même comment il s'appelle, mais ça fait des mois qu'il terrorise notre pays. Il a tué des dizaines de paysans, d'une manière affreuse, immonde ! Il a éventré des jeunes filles, qui apparemment auraient été violées avant. Il a réduit en charpie leurs corps, et surtout leurs yeux, et il frappe tous les jours ou presque ! Nos sujets sortent le moins qu'ils peuvent le soirs, et tous se barricadent derrière leurs volets du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Comment toi, la reine, tu as pu ne pas en entendre parler ?

Anna ouvrait des yeux ronds. Mais elle revint très vite à sa tartine et à l'article suivant. Cette histoire, elle la connaissait depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas envie d'en parler trop dès le matin.

"Je… Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'étais trop occupée je… Je…" tenta de se justifier Elsa  
- Ouh la, toi le matin faut pas trop te parler ! » lança sa sœur malicieusement, interprétant mal son hésitation

« Je… Je vais remonter une minute, j'ai oublié quelque chose là haut… » balbutia la reine avant de grimper les escaliers d'un pas chancelant.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible. Crow n'aurait jamais fait ça, il ne lui aurait pas menti à ce point, sur tout… Si ?  
Après réflexion, elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas tant parlé que ça, et surtout, jamais, jamais de lui. Ils volaient, s'embrassaient, riaient, mais ne parlaient pas d'eux. Et elle ne savait rien sur lui. Un corbeau, ce corbeau précisément, avec cette cicatrice qu'elle trouvait si adorable juste en dessous du bec...L a cruelle vérité commençait à s'insinuer en elle comme un torrent et c'était une tempête qui soufflait sous son crâne. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, et là, doucement, elle se laissa glisser à terre et éclata en sanglots tandis que la glace s'étendait sur les murs à une vitesse folle.

Ce soir là, elle l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa fenêtre. Quand il arriva, Crow sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.  
« Bah alors Princesse, ça va pas ? » lança-t-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle le repoussa.

"Attends. Je viens de voir quelque chose dans le journal, et j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question. Vraiment. Sincèrement. D'accord ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux princesse !"il rigola, tentant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, et il finit par sentir dans son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Du tout.

"D'accord. Vas-y, pose ta question..." il soupira, pas vraiment emballé.  
« C'est toi le tueur au corbeau ? C'est toi qui terrorise nos sujets et les tue depuis des mois ? »

Elle espérait toujours qu'il démente, qu'il lui dise que jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Mais à la place, il la regarda d'un air surpris. Puis éclata de rire. A gorge déployée, il riait, fort, un rire franc, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

« Ha ha ha. Qu'elle est mignonne la petite princesse ! » fit-il finalement après s'être essuyé les yeux.

Il tenta à nouveau de la prendre par la taille, mais elle se dégagea à nouveau.

« Allez trésor, me dit pas que tu le savais pas… Il fit dans un ton mi amusé, mi de reproche. Un corbeau dévaste ta ville, et tu sors avec moi. Qui t'emmène voler avec moi toutes les nuits. Bien sur que tu le savais ! »

Il se rapprocha encore et la prit contre lui de force. Il lui mordilla l'oreille pendant qu'elle tentait de se dégager, et il lui chuchota encore

"Tu ne le savais pas ?"

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée, tout en tentant de se libérer de son étreinte.

"Lâche moi, sale monstre ! Tu m'as manipulée, tu m'as fait croire que... Que je..."

Elle se tut. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, surtout pas, pour rien au monde. Elle serra les dents, le plus fort qu'elle put, tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je t'attire. Beaucoup. Plus que tu ne te l'avoueras jamais. Au fond, tu aimes ça, le mal ! » susurra-t-il

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser brûlant, passionné, et elle sentit, malgré elle, son corps le rendre, se couler dans ses bras. Quand il la lâcha finalement, il éclata à nouveau de rire, et il s'envola, tandis qu'elle restait, terrorisée, devant sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle frissonna, et la ferma avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur et d'éclater en sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?


	3. Un heureux événement ?

Plusieurs soirs plus tard, elle voyait toujours voler un corbeau autour du château. Chaque fois que l'ombre noire semblait trop proche du chateau, elle sentait la menace pesant toujours sur elle. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle avait aimé le pire criminel d'Arendelle. Elle lui avait fait l'amour, avait volé sur son dos, avait rit à ses plaisanteries. Elle se sentait tellement... Coupable. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se faire avoir ? Idiote, imbécile qui avait cru rencontrer le prince charmant. Stupide, naïve qui avait cru trouver l'amour sur son rebord de fenêtre. Elle avait tellement de mal à avancer, ces derniers jours. A accepter, que tout ce en quoi elle avait tant cru soit en fait une erreur. Elle avait fait barricader toutes les fenêtres, et autant pour sa sécurité que celle de son peuple, donné l'ordre de chasser tous les corbeaux du royaume. Hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque de lui laisser prendre une nouvelle vie, ou -presque pire- de lui céder à nouveau ! A cette idée, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Leur dernier baiser avait été tellement... Enfin, en tout cas, elle s'était promis qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait plus.  
Depuis ce jour affreux, le château lui semblait triste malgré sa sœur qui la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans savoir la cause du chagrin de la reine. De plus, son corps, sujets à des nausées et des vertiges d'une rare violence, ne l'aidait pas à se remettre.  
C'était de l'une des lavandière qu'elle avait entendu l'idée la première. Elle se promenait dans le parc quand elle l'avait entendue discuter avec une suivante. Et exprimer ce qu'elle même avait catégoriquement refusé d'envisager.  
Elle avait tout fait pour sortir Crow de sa vie. Ce jour là cependant, sur les conseils involontaires de la lavandière, elle découvrit qu'il ne serait pas si facile de le faire sortir de sa vie. En effet, la petite croix bleue sur le test de grossesse lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

"Eh merde" souffla-t-elle.

Voilà qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu au programme. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, abasourdie. Non, non, non ! Pourquoi elle ? Ils l'avaient fait UNE fois ! Une seule fois ! Un bébé. Elle n'avait jamais même _approché_ un bébé ! Comment ça s'élevait, ces choses là, d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Anna ?  
Perdue dans ses pensées, au bord de la crise de panique, elle avançait dans le couloir sans même voir sa sœur qui, justement, accourait à sa rencontre, si bien qu'elle sursauta quand celle-ci l'interpella.

« Elsa ! Elsa ! »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Ses relations avec sa sœur s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, surtout ces derniers temps où Anna trouvait que sa sœur avait l'air tout le temps triste et avait entrepris d'essayer de la dérider ( elle n'était vraiment pas fan de canoé… ). Elle la connaissait donc assez pour savoir que, malgré l'enthousiasme de sa sœur pour quasiment tout, ce ton-là était réservé aux grandes occasions.

« Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Elsa, tu devineras jamais !  
-Mais quoi, dis moi !  
-Je suis enceinte ! »

Là, Elsa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Vraiment. Elle avait même commencé à voir des petits papillons, comme quand le lustre l'avait assommée, dans le château de glaces.

« Elsa ? Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Anna

L'intéressée hocha la tête. Doucement, pour ne pas aggraver son vertige. L'énième de la journée, de toutes manières. Maintenant au moins, elle savait à quoi c'était dû. Pff.

« T'es sure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ?"

Elsa prit une grande inspiration, et regarda sa soeur dans les yeux. Tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps.

"Moi aussi.

-Quoi ?" fit Anna, perdue.

"Moi aussi je suis enceinte ! »

Là, ce fut au tour d'Anna de tomber des nues.

« QUOI !? Mais de qui ?  
-C'est une longue histoire… »

Trois ou quatre chocolats chauds plus tard, Elsa avait fini de raconter toute l'histoire à Anna. Qui n'en était pas revenue qu'elle ait conçu un enfant avec l'ennemi numéro un du royaume. Mais, heureusement, elle avait assez vite accepté la situation, et même pris les choses en main.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que quiconque se demande de qui est cet enfant. Et surtout pas lui. Elsa, tu te souviens, le deuxième héritier de Mycen avait demandé ta main le mois dernier pour créer l'alliance de vos pays. Tu devrais accepter. Ça couvrira ta grossesse, et on croira que vous avez juste été vite en besogne »

Elsa ne trouva même pas la force de répondre. Un mariage arrangé ? L'idée lui répugnait au moins autant que lorsqu'elle avait refusé l'offre de ce prétendu amant. Un coureur de dot, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Encore que celui là n'était pas trop vieux pour une fois... Et puis, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ?. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle le savait et elle finit par se ranger aux arguments de sa sœur : son bébé avait besoin d'un père, sinon le peuple parlerait, et la nouvelle de sa grossesse parviendrait forcément aux oreilles du géniteur. Ce qui serait une vraie, une atroce et horrible catastrophe. Imaginer le pire criminel de l'histoire pouponner avec son bébé ? Hors de question !

En sortant de la salle pour aller rédiger la lettre au roi de Mycen pour accepter la demande, elle réalisa que pas une fois, elle n'avait songé à se séparer du bébé. Et elle réalisa que quelles que soient les conséquences, c'était le sien, et elle ferait tout pour le garder à ses cotés. Elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle apprendrait, et sa sœur serait là pour l'aider.  
Le mariage fut planifié pour la semaine suivante ( Le plus tôt ils seraient mariés, le plus facilement les gens pourraient croire que le bébé était juste en avance, et le roi ne se douter de rien ).  
Bien sur, le futur roi ne fut pas mis dans la confidence, et la cérémonie, très officielle, fut l'occasion d'une grande fête pour les deux royaumes.  
Heureusement pour Elsa, le prince de Mycen était joli garçon, et très sympathique du reste. Elsa s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec lui et comme il n'était que rarement au palais, elle pouvait rester libre de ses mouvements, et vivre presque comme avant. Lorsque, un mois plus tard, Elsa lui apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant, il n'y vit que du feu, et la nouvelle qu'un nouvel héritier était en route pour chacune des deux princesses se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. C'était un véritable événement pour le peuple, qui de plus était reconnaissant pour l'arrêt des massacres depuis qu'on avait donné l'ordre de chasser les corbeaux. On se réjouit, donna des fêtes, des cérémonies, et les deux sœurs reçurent plus de cadeaux de naissance qu'elles n'en avaient jamais vus.


	4. Rencontre innatendue

Le château était vraiment plus calme, ces derniers temps. La reine avait beau s'ennuyer un peu parfois, elle se doutait que le petit bout d'homme qui poussait en son sein résoudrait bientôt le problème, et elle commençait à se dire que sa vie n'était pas si mal, en ce moment. Elle lisait tranquillement au coin du feu, son livre posé sur son ventre arrondi, ce soir là. Elle approchait de son sixième mois de grossesse, et le bébé donnait des coups de pieds. Un coup plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter, et elle fit tomber son livre.  
Elle se pencha, difficilement à cause du bébé, pour le ramasser, et redressa la tête, agacée. Chaque mouvement était une épreuve, plus que trois mois à tenir heureus... Coupant court à ses pensées, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Toc. Toc. Toc. Elle tira le rideau, et recula d'un bond, terrifiée.  
A la vitre, un immense corbeau, immobile, la fixait de ses grands yeux rouges. Incapable de bouger, la reine stupéfaite se perdit dans le regard rouge de l'oiseau, qui reflétait toute sa terreur, son dégoût, et, bien malgré elle, les petits restes de son amour. Ils restèrent face à face une minute, avant qu'Elsa ne referme le rideau d'un mouvement brusque et ne sorte de la pièce en courant à moitié.

« Anna ! » elle appela, de toutes ses forces.  
"Anna !"

Ce fut une des servantes qui l'entendit.

« Un problème, Majesté ?  
- Non, non Marguerite, si vous pouviez juste m'amener Anna s'il vous plait. Et demander aux gardes de veiller à ce qu'aucun oiseau noir ne vole autour du château.  
-A cause du tueur au corbeau, ma Reine ? Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois, ma Reine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce que ça soit fait. »

Et elle s'éloigna à nouveau en trottinant, laissant Elsa seule à nouveau. Celle-ci courut vers la chambre de sa sœur, où elle dormait paisiblement. Se sentant un peu coupable, elle la réveilla. Leurs maris étaient tous deux partis pour la nuit, elles étaient seules ce soir. Tremblant encore, elle se blottit au coté de sa soeu et, lui demanda dans un murmure "Je peux rester avec toi ?".  
Anna acquiesça, encore ensommeillée, et elle se lova un peu plus contre sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule cette nuit.

Le temps passa, et Elsa commença à se détendre à nouveau. Le corbeau ne réapparaissait pas, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Son mari la surprotégeait un peu, mais Kristoff faisait la même chose avec Anna maintenant qu'elles approchaient du terme. Bientôt, leurs petits bouts pointeraient leurs nez, et alors, elle auraient des milliards de choses à faire. Alors ce matin-là, elles avaient décidé que ça suffisait : elles avaient bien le droit de sortir un peu du palais. Ainsi, les deux sœurs, avec leurs ventres tous ronds, sortirent en cachette, au nez et à la barbe des gardes, riant comme des enfants. Une fois dehors, elles baissèrent leurs capuchons et se dirigèrent vers le marché. C'était leur endroit préféré, depuis toutes petites, et elles voulaient retrouver l'esprit de leur enfance, ce jour là. Il faisait froid dehors, l'hiver était bien là, mais cela rendait le paysage féerique, et renforçait leur impression d'être seules au monde. Elles arrivèrent au marché où elles se baladèrent dans les rues sous les grands capuchons qu'elles avaient emporté, et aperçurent une boulangerie. Aussitôt, elles se dirigèrent vers l'échoppe, et en ressortirent avec un beignet chacune, toutes deux ravies de se retrouver enfin un peu seules. Enfin toutes les deux ! Elles riaient à tue tête, sans personne pour leur dire "Tu ne devrais pas manger ça" ou "Majesté, untel vous attend". Le bonheur, quoi !

La matinée passa vite, s'amusant autant qu'il était possible. En début d'après-midi cependant, il se mit à pleuvoir, et les deux sœurs durent s'abriter sous l'auvent d'une boutique un peu désolée. La rue s'était vidée, et on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Les nuages noirs réveillaient en Elsa le souvenir d'un certain soir sombre... Elle guetta le ciel, nerveuse. Son instinct la trompait rarement, et elle commença à regretter d'être sortie sans protection. Un point commença soudain à grandir, grandir dans le ciel et elle fit signe à sa sœur de courir. Malheureusement, si près du terme, elles se déplaçaient avec peine, et la forme les rattrapa sans mal. Le corbeau se posa derrière elle, les acculant dans la ruelle, avant de s'ébrouer et de redevenir homme.  
Il se redressa, leur adressa un sourire de victoire et s'approcha de la reine qui recula.

« Oh oh, mais toutes mes félicitations, votre Majesté ! » fit-il d'un ton ironique « A moins que.. devrais-je me féliciter moi-même ?

Elsa recula encore, terrifiée. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, si ? Ce bébé n'était pas, et ne serait jamais à lui, de toutes façons. C'était le _sien_. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et fit face à son ancien amour.

- Il n'est pas de toi ! mentit-elle, avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable. Et tu n'as rien à faire là. Je pourrais te faire arrêter sur le champ si je le voulais !

-Oh, arrête, trésor, si tu pouvais m'arrêter, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu ne peux rien contre moi…» fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement près.

Anna, restée de coté jusque là, s'interposa.  
« Lâche ma sœur, toi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas de toi !

-Ah oui, tu crois ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton badin. Eh bien regarde. »

Il la poussa violemment contre le mur et attrapa Elsa par le poignet. Il serra, fort, tandis qu'elle se débattait, et la prit contre lui.  
« Tu ne peux rien contre moi… susurra-t-il. Parce que tu es faible, et parce que tu m'aimes… »  
Il lui vola un baiser, puis lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre. Le sang se mit à couler, tandis que la reine, hébétée, se débattait toujours du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Puis il éclata de rire à nouveau, un rire sombre et maléfique, avant d'effleurer de son aile le ventre de la jeune femme. Il la regarda dans les yeux encore un instant.

"Tu crois m'avoir ?" fit-il sur un ton plus menaçant, quoi que toujours joyeux. "Ce bébé, pas de moi, et si puissant ? Oh, la vilaine menteuse... "

Il la prit par le menton, et l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant couler plus fort le sang de sa lèvre meurtrie.

"N'oublie pas ! S'écria-t-il en la relâchant d'un coup, si bien qu'elle trébucha et tomba à terre. "Tu es à moi. Et je finis toujours par récupérer ce qui m'appartient."

Puis il s'envola dans un battement d'aile.  
Une seconde passa, et Anna poussa un cri. Elsa, encore ébahie, se releva et se retourna. La jupe de sa sœur était trempée, et celle-ci tremblait, effondrée au pied du mur où Crow l'avait jetée.

« Je crois… Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux »


	5. Bébé royal

Ni une ni deux, Elsa attrapa sa sœur par le bras.  
« Tu te sens de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte du village ? »  
Celle-ci hocha la tête et elles se mirent en route le plus vite possible étant donné leur état. Sortir à 8 mois et demi de grossesse toutes seules sans prévenir personne n'était peut-être pas si intelligent, finalement... Arrivées à l'entrée du village, Elsa attendit qu'elles se soient un peu éloignées avant de rabaisser son capuchon.  
« Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- On est pressées, oui ou non ?  
- Oui, bien sur que oui, mais…  
-Alors on y va. Y a pas plus rapide que ça, pour rejoindre le château. Tu dois être au chaud le plus vite possible.»  
Elle gela la route de la pente qui leur faisait face, et fabriqua en un tour de main une sorte de luge. Elle tira sa sœur dessus, et Anna manqua tomber.

"Eh ! Attention !

- Oups ! Pardon" fit sa soeur en rougissant, avant de revenir à sa luge. Laquelle commença à dévaler la colline, de plus en plus vite, à toute allure. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du bas, Anna paniquée, fit remarquer à Elsa que la pente était bientôt terminée, qu'ils fonçaient droit vers une colline, et qu'ils allaient s'écraser dans le décor. Sa seule réponse fut « T'inquiète pas, je gère la situation ! »  
Anna se cramponna fermement à sa soeur. Mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'elle avait accepté de la suivre sur ce truc ? Et puis, c'était elle la casse cou, d'habitude ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir ce jour là ! Elle ferma les yeux en voyant la butte approcher à une vitesse affolante. Oh non, non, non...  
Mais comme Elsa l'avait prévu, la colline, associée à leur élan, les lança dans les airs, d'où elles retombèrent à quelques centimètres de la porte du palais, au milieu de centaines de brisures de luge qu'Elsa fit disparaître avant qu'ils ne les blessent, et d'une grosse pile de neige qui amortit la chute.

Un peu chancelantes, les deux sœurs se relevèrent, se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. La situation les rattrapa dès qu'Anna eut une nouvelle contraction, mais cela leur fit quand même un bien fou, un peu de complicité dans tout ce bazar.  
Elsa amena sa sœur aux servantes qui la prirent tout de suite pour l'emmener dans sa chambre en attendant le médecin. Elle aurait bien voulu assister sa sœur, l'accompagner dans ce moment spécial, mais elle se sentait très mal, au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa crise de fou rire l'avait encore affaiblie, elle avait des contractions et l'impression étrange que le monde était en train de rétrécir dangereusement. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle avança en chancelant vers sa chambre, sans que personne ne la retienne, tous occupés qu'ils étaient avec sa soeur. Tant mieux. Il fallait qu'elle... S'allonge... Elle retira son manteau à l'aveuglette et se sentit au bord de la nausée. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, les fenêtres se gondolaient. Elle tomba assise sur son lit. Vaincue, elle laissa sa tête aller sur l'oreiller. Le monde se changea en une sorte de toupie virevoltant à toute allure, avant de devenir complètement noir.

_Puis bleu. Puis jaune. Elsa avait l'impression d'être Alice découvrant le pays des merveilles. D'ailleurs, un lapin avec une montre courrait autour d'elle en croassant . Un lapin qui croasse ? Le lapin disparut, elle se retourna et vit un corbeau. Un immense corbeau noir, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux rouges. Menaçants, les yeux. Elle frissonna malgré elle, et recula. Mais derrière elle, son pied ne rencontra que le vide. Elle était coincée ! Le corbeau s'avança en clopinant, et la fixa d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle ait peu de lui. Puis il ouvrit son bec, et croassa.  
_

_« J'ai posé ma marque sur toi, jeune reine. Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ?"_

_Il s'avança encore, et la jeune femme vacilla au bord du précipice dans une nouvelle tentative inconsciente de s'éloigner de lui._

_"Notre fille sera la plus puissante des enchanteresses. Et elle sera à moi, à moi tu m'entends ? »_

Puis le décor jaune vira au rouge sang, et se remit à tourner comme une toupie. La lune apparut, blanche sur le fond rougeoyant, apaisante. Elle souffla, se détendit. Puis une douleur la traversa, intense, intransigeante, et elle se réveilla.

Une douleur immense qui partait de son dos pour descendre jusqu'à son bassin. Elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que ses os étaient en train de se rompre, un par un. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Le bébé. Il arrivait, et vu la douleur, il ne tarderait plus. Elle avait dû commencer à accoucher avant son évanouissement. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait mal, très mal, et qu'elle était toute seule, complètement seule. Elle appela, appela, de toute la force de ses poumons, mais personne ne répondit. Ils devaient tous être autour d'Anna, et quelque part ça la rassurait. Mais elle était toute seule, il lui fallait QUELQU'UN, n'importe qui ! Une nouvelle contraction la plia en deux.  
Elle saignait. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Elle avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur écrasait son dos. Alors elle fit ce que son corps lui conseillait : elle poussa. De toutes ses forces. Ca dura un moment, un quart d'heure, une demi heure, elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle était toute seule, qu'elle avait mal, peur, et qu'elle poussait.  
Au bout d'un temps, elle sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes. Elle poussa encore une fois, puis tira, et sortit un bébé. Un bébé. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, ça lui fit drôle de tenir dans ses bras cette petite chose toute rouge… Un bébé. Son bébé. Elle était Maman !

Elle allait se laisser aller à l'émerveillement, quand l'enfant battit des bras. Qui se changèrent, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, en ailes. Noires. De corbeau. Puis il se mit à pleurer, et elle le serra doucement contre elle, s'efforçant à ne pas songer à ce qui venait d'arriver. Cependant, elle devait vérifier quelque chose, d'abord. Alors, elle regarda. Une petite fille. Son cauchemar lui revint à l'esprit de plein fouet, lui coupant presque le souffle. Il savait. Elle serra le bébé plus fort contre son coeur. Sa fille était en danger.


	6. Un petit oiseau blanc

Quand les servantes entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elsa pour lui annoncer la naissance de sa nièce, Elsa dormait à poings fermés, sa fille collée contre la poitrine, au milieu du sang laissé par la naissance. Evidemment, cette scène terrifia les suivantes qui crurent un instant avoir perdu leur reine. Quand elles constatèrent qu'elle n'était qu'endormie, elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Sauf qu'au même moment, elles se rendirent seulement compte que, n'ayant pas assisté leur reine lors de la naissance contrairement à leurs devoirs, elles risquaient de graves ennuis. L'une d'elles osa bravement secouer doucement l'épaule de la jeune maman. Celle-ci serra sa fille plus fort dans un sursaut tout en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés. Elle se redressa et avait bondi au bout de son lit avant de remettre les servantes et de pousser un soupir de soulagement.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas votre majesté, ce n'est que moi. "

La reine lui sourit d'un air contrit, mais resta muette.

"Euh..." continua t-elle, "Je voulais vous dire... Toutes nos plus plates excuses pour n'avoir pas entendu vos appels, nous sommes impardonnables. "

Comme la reine ne répondait toujours pas, mal à l'aise elle se força à continuer.

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour racheter notre faute ? »

Elsa se rappuya contre le bord du lit du mieux qu'elle put et leur sourit, comme elle put une fois encore.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, vous vous occupiez d'Anna et vous avez eu raison. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Sa fille est née il y a une petite heure environ, après un travail plutôt laborieux. Elle s'appelle Alice, et la mère et la fille se portent bien. » fit la servante d'une voix toujours inquiète. "Vous êtes sure que nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Votre majesté, je suis désolée, je..."

Elsa la calma d'un mouvement de la main. L'inquiétude de la servante commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, oui ou non ?

« Encore une fois, je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de mal ! Maintenant, pour ce qui est de ce que vous pouvez faire, j'aimerais beaucoup que quelqu'un s'occupe de nettoyer ma fille, et de changer mes draps aussi, si possible. Vous avez vu ce bazar ?  
- Oui, bien sur, tout de suite votre Altesse ! » s'écrièrent presque toute la clique des servantes d'une seule voix.  
La servante qui lui avait parlé se saisit de l'enfant endormi que lui tendait Elsa, et lui demanda, presque sans oser ( ce qui commençait à agaçer sérieusement la jeune mère, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de maltraiter son personnel pourtant !) :

« Puis je... Puis-je vous demander son nom ? »

Son nom. Ca alors, elle n'y avait même plus pensé ! Elle réfléchit. Elle avait déjà pensé à Rose, Lucie...  
La jeune femme repensa à son cauchemar, puis à ce blanc si reposant, si doux, à la fin. A l'astre qui était supposé permettre la naissance des enfants, selon certaines croyances. Elle sourit.

« Luna. Elle s'appelle Luna. »

Etonnement, Crow ne se montra pas pendant un long moment. Les deux mamans élevèrent leurs filles comme des sœurs, comme si chacune avait deux mamans et deux papas, et ne se quittaient jamais.

« Les filles ! On mange dans un quart d'heure ! »

Luna et Alice se regardèrent en pouffant. Aller manger, alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ? Hors de question. Elles se faufilèrent dans le jardin à pas de loup.

« Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Montre-moi encore ! Fais-moi un bonhomme de neige ! » demandait Alice.

Ravie d'obtempérer, Luna fabriqua un bonhomme en un tour de main, malgré la chaleur caniculaire.  
Alice applaudit, et se précipita vers la neige, avant d'en envoyer une boule sur son amie.  
Une formidable bataille s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa apparaisse dans le jardin

« Les filles, je croyais avoir dit à table… »

Tête basse, les deux fillettes rentrèrent dans le palais et la neige fondit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.  
Cependant, après le repas, les deux enfants reprirent immédiatement leur jeu où elles l'avaient laissé, et furent un peu déçues de voir la nappe de boue grisâtre qui avait remplacé leur terrain de jeu. Regeler ça rendrait leur neige boueuse, alors Luna la fit simplement disparaître. Comme si de rien était. Puis elle créa de la neige fraiche et la bataille reprit, le nombre de combattants doublant lorsque les mamans des deux fillettes, désœuvrées, décidèrent de les rejoindre. Evidemment, l'équipe Elsa-Luna avait un sacré avantage, mais elles essayaient de laisser une chance à leurs adversaires quand même, sinon, ce n'était pas juste ! Au bout d'une heure, les filles, épuisées et essoufflées, s'écroulèrent dans la neige. Mais Luna voulait jouer encore, du haut de ses six ans elle refusait d'abandonner si vite. Elle força, un peu et créa une petite boule de neige, qui, contrairement aux autres, se changea en un tout petit moineau blanc, et s'envola. Soufflée, Alice le regarda s'envoler et resta immobile une seconde, avant de demander :

« Luna, tu peux refaire ça ?

- Oui, bien sur ! »

Et la petite ouvrit la main pour en faire sortir un petit merle qui s'enfuit à tire d'ailes comme le précédent.  
La petite s'amusait beaucoup. Elle voulait faire des oiseaux, encore et encore, mais elle était fatiguée, et ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses pouvoirs. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir forcé, et forcé encore, il n'y eut plus dans le petit parc que deux adultes, une fillette… et un oiseau. Une colombe, blanche comme neige. L'oiseau s'ébroua, et les regarda d'un air absent.  
Elsa se précipita. Non, non, non, c'était impossible. Elle s'accroupit près de l'oiseau qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Luna, Luna, reviens, retransforme-toi, s'il te plait ma chérie ! »

L'oiseau les regarda à nouveau, étendit ses ailes, et pendant un instant, ils crurent qu'elle allait s'envoler. Mais une gerbe de neige l'entoura et bientôt, une petite tête blonde, couverte de flocons, émergea du tas blanc.  
Plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Elsa serra fort sa fille contre elle, avant de la prendre par l'épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Luna, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne rien dire à personne ? Il faut vraiment que personne ne sache que tu peux te transformer. A part Anna, moi et Alice. D'accord ? »

La petite hocha la tête, docile. Se changer en oiseau n'était pas très agréable en soi, et en dehors du palais, elle préférait la luge et les batailles de boules de neige.  
Mais dans l'ombre, une forme noire se dégagea. Une forme noire qui avait tout vu, et s'envola à tire d'aile dans un croassement funèbre.


	7. Une danse ?

« Luna, descends ! S'il te plait, chérie, nous devons parler.»

La jeune fille soupira, et descendit à contre cœur. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir que ce genre d'expression n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelle. D'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que "Nous devons parler" annonçait une bonne nouvelle ?  
Elle descendit l'escalier, morose, et rejoignit sa mère. Celle-ci la prit par l'épaule, et la conduisit dans les jardins.

« Tu as treize ans, jeune fille, tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu vielle pour aller t'enfermer dans la nursery ? »

Elsa n'obtint qu'un vague grognement en réponse. Pas qu'elles s'entendent mal, toutes les deux, au contraire, mais pour tout ce qui était grandir et obligations royales, Luna n'était... Pas très motivée. Et si la nursery restait sa pièce préférée, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

« Bon. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Anna, Kristoff et tes cousins reviennent ce soir de leur voyage, et, comme tu le sais, un bal a été organisé pour fêter leur retour.  
-Et ? "

Elsa se pencha pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

« Cette fois, je veux que tu y assistes. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Un bal ? Mais tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Je ne sais pas danser, et tous les enfants se moquent de moi ! Ils me prennent pour une sorcière ! »

Elsa prit sa fille par l'épaule, et lui sourit.  
« Tu oublies une chose, ma puce : c'est que tu n'es plus vraiment une enfant. Tu as grandi, trésor, et un jour, tu seras reine. Comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te joignes à ce bal pour jouer avec les autres enfants : je veux que tu observes comment un bal se déroule pour le jour où toi aussi, tu devras maintenir les apparences. »

Luna gémit. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun moyen d'y échapper… Elle était condamnée à supporter une énième soirée avec des filles qui se pavanent dans leurs robes à froufrous, et des garçons qui se prennent pour les rois du monde. Youpi...

Ce soir là, Luna observait, depuis le mur, les invités danser. Dans son affreuse robe framboise (elle détestait cette couleur ), elle commençait déjà à sentir les coutures la gratter. Pff, ça commençait bien... Elle regardait, l'air boudeur, sa cousine Alice papillonner avec les enfants de leur âge. Elle soupira. A quoi bon être là, de toute façon ? Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère, qui discutait d'un air passionné avec le duc de Machin Chouette, ou un truc qui ressemblait en tout cas. Il lui avait été présenté, mais elle avait déjà oublié qui il était. Bon, de toutes manières, ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui était important, c'était que, si Elsa ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle pouvait partir. Elle tourna les talons, et sortit dans le parc presque en courant, d'un mouvement si vif qu'elle rentra dans un garçon qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesses dans une chute qui était tout, sauf sexy. De mieux en mieux... Le garçon s'épousseta et lui tendit la main pour la relever.

« Oh ! Toutes mes excuses, milady » fit le garçon avec une révérence. « Je ne vous avais pas vue. Vous avez l'air pressé, vous partez déjà ? »

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Bleu, limpide, sur de lui. Elle se sentit rougir. Il était plutôt mignon...

« Euh… »

Il sourit franchement, et lui tendit la main à nouveau.

« Je m'appelle Julien. Une danse ? »

Elle lui donna sa main, et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle de bal. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement…

Ce soir là, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine, Luna ne désexcitait pas. Elle allait et venait dans la chambre, sans même s'être changée, les joues rouges d'excitation.

« Mais Alice, tu te rends compte ! Il joue du piano en plus, et il parle 5 langues ! Il a vu le monde entier, et il n'a que seize ans ! Et il est... Il est… »

Alice rit. Franchement, c'était juste trop drôle de voir sa cousine réagi comme ça ! Pour lune fois que ce n'était pas elle, qui partait au quart de tour pour un garçon !

« Ma pauvre, tu es complètement mordue !" lança-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Luna s'arrêta net. Toute hésitante d'un coup, elle fit volte face pour se tourner vers Alice.

"Tu... Tu crois ?"

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit encore.

"Allez, vas-y, décris le moi encore ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Luna ne se fit pas prier. Son visage s'illumina à nouveau.

« Alors, il est brun, mais un joli brun, hein, pas couleur crotte ou je ne sais quoi, hein, et puis il a des cheveux tous lisses, comme de la neige. C'est beau, la neige, tu trouves pas ? Et il a des yeux, des yeux… Bleus comme l'océan, mais pas quand il pleut, hein, quand il fait très très beau ! On pourrait presque voir le soleil se refléter dedans, tellement ils brillent… Et puis il est tellement intelligent ! Il sait..."

Bon, Alice voulait bien être gentille, mais elle sentait que sa cousine serait capable de le décrire pendant un an si on la laissait faire. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter la machine...

"Ola, stop ! Du calme, tu vas te faire des noeuds à la langue à parler vite comme ça ! Et ce garçon, tu vas le revoir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'espère… Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de filles comme moi » fit-elle en rosissant. « Et que je lui manquerai. Tu crois qu'il reviendra me voir ? »

Alice sourit.

« S'il est aussi fou de toi que tu l'es de lui, j'en suis sure »


	8. Ballade en montagne

Plusieurs jours durant, elle resta pensive, rêveuse. Elsa ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille s'était soudain remotivé pour les bals, mais en tout cas, elle semblait radieuse. La jeune fille, ravie d'avoir enfin découvert ce que pouvait bien être l'amour, n'avait qu'une idée, approfondir ça d'avantage. Et, coup de chance, le destin semblait être de son coté: un jour, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de contrôler la bête indomptable qu'état devenu son vélo ( elle avait apparemment hérité sa maladresse de sa tante...) , elle dévala un escalier sas le vouloir et fonçait droit sur le lac quand une main l'attrappa pour la tirer du vélo avant qu'il ne termine sa course dans l'eau. Vous aurez deviné à qui appartenait cette main... Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux pour devenir vraiment proche. Bientôt, ils se quittaient à peine, et Alice avait bien du mal à trouver le temps d'écouter les interminables détails de leurs promenades, sorties etc...

Ce matin là, ils s'étaient retrouvés une fois encore vers la montagne, assis sur une congère. Sa mère aurait été inquiète de la voir si près du ravin, mais elle s'en moquait : c'était un de ses coins préférés, et Julien semblait l'apprécier lui aussi. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être auprès de lui !  
« Tu sais, je veux devenir herboriste » expliquait Julien. « C'est tellement intéressant je trouve, de pouvoir soigner juste avec des plantes ! C'est presque… Magique. »  
Luna lui sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ses pouvoirs, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire tout de suite… Mais elle avait tellement envie de lui montrer ce que c'était, la vraie magie…  
« C'est toi qui es magique » elle murmura.  
« Quoi ?  
- Je dis, c'est toi qui es magique »  
Il lui sourit.  
« Non. C'est toi. »  
Et il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. Le cœur de Luna fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine, avant de bondir plus doucement. Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir, et elle oublia tout. Ses défenses, ses peurs, ses différences, tout disparut pour laisser place à l'instant. Mais c'est dans les flux d'émotion que la magie s'enracine. Essayez de faire du vélo sans vélo, c'est impossible. Mais faire du vélo avec un vélo électrique... Le vélo électrique qu'étaient devenues les émotions tourbillonantes de la jeune fille s'emballa : et sans même s'en rendre compte, sa magie ressortir, peu à peu, de plus en plus intense. L'air fraichit, s'assombrit.  
Un flux de magie s'éleva autour d'elle, d'abord en de douces volutes de gel. Puis leur baiser devint plus intense, plus fort et l'herbe autour d'eux commença à geler. Le cristal prit chaque brin d'herbe, un par un, et s'étendit à une vitesse galopante.  
Julien commença à descendre ses mains. Elle laissa faire, un peu. Il descendit plus bas, et la jeune fille commença à se débattre. Il allait trop vite. Elle commença à se faire du souci, et la glace s'étendit encore un peu. Il continua à descendre, et tira sur ses jupons. Une vague de panique s'infiltra en elle.  
« Non, arrête ! »  
Il la regarda, sans lâcher son étreinte.  
« Juste encore un peu… »  
« Non, s'il te plait ! »  
Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Vraiment. Elle l'aimait, vraiment, mais là elle ne voyait plus le gentil garçon, juste un homme cruel et froid. Comme la glace. Elle avait peur, là, vraiment peur, le genre de terreur qui vous prend aux tripes et vous donne envie de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Et sa magie le sentit. Des pics glacés sortirent de terre, de ses mains et de partout autour. Et sans le vouloir, elle se transforma. Une seconde plus tôt, elle était là, et celle d'après, Julien tenait un immense oiseau blanc. Sous la surprise, il lâcha son étreinte et recula vite, très vite, si vite qu'il ne vit pas le ravin derrière lui, trébucha, tomba en arrière dans le précipice  
Luna eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle n'avait jamais volé, même les rares fois où elle s'était transformée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ouvrit les ailes et s'élança pour le rattraper au vol.  
Par chance, ses ailes ne la trahirent pas, et l'oiseau en lequel elle s'était changée était suffisamment grand pour supporter le garçon, et elle le ramena, inconscient, sur la terre ferme. Puis elle se retransforma.  
« Oh non non non » fit-elle, désolée. « Réveille-toi, s'il te plait ! Julien ! Julien, tu m'entends ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Oh non » répéta-t-elle. « Julien... Je suis désolée… »  
Les yeux pleins de larme, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le vent. Un vent glacial qui fouettait ses joues et y faisait geler les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à y couler. Puis il y eut un bruit. Julien toussa, ses épaules frémirent.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux, et vit la jeune fille penchée sur lui.  
Luna, soulagée, lui prit la main.  
« Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »  
Mais il recula, le plus loin possible, et la regarda d'un air à la fois dégoûté et apeuré.  
« Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »  
Il lâcha sa main.  
« Va-t-en ! Va-t-en, et ne reviens surtout pas me revoir !  
-Mais…  
-Tu n'entends pas ? Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! »  
Il se leva et fit face à la jeune fille toujours accroupie.  
- Je pensais que tu étais intéressée. Mais non seulement tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais tu as fait…ça ! » fit-il en désignant tous les pics créés par sa magie.  
« Tu n'es qu'une gamine immature, mais ça j'aurais pu le supporter. Le problème, c'est que tu es aussi un monstre ! Un monstre ! »  
Il se mit à neiger, très très fort. Comme si le cœur de Luna se déversait depuis le ciel.  
Et il partit dans le blizzard, laissant la jeune fille seule, accroupie dans la neige. Elle voulut se relever, perdit l'équilibre, retomba et éclata en sanglots.


End file.
